Divine Duplicity
by rainbowmuffins
Summary: LightxMisa oneshot. Lemon, control, dreamstomping, great stuff. "The part Light was not looking forward to the most was the possibility of having to profess some cheap counterfeit feelings. Bleh, there was that word again."


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Death Note, which is fortunate for the two characters in this fanfiction.

Note: This fic was put in the "romance" section because of sexual content, but it is not romantic at all.

* * *

It was surprising, even to Light himself. From the moment he had met her, he wanted to get away from her. Though a bit smarter than she at first had seemed, she was still too stupid to deal with on a daily basis. It was mostly for this reason that Light confused himself by having... _something_ for Misa Amane. The term certainly was not "feelings", of that much Light was sure. No, if Misa died, Light would likely feel nothing but perhaps a pang of regret for not taking more advantage of her physically. However, it was the knowledge of this potential pang that made him label his fresh longings simply as "desires". Yes, that was it, he sexually desired Misa Amane. Well, what's wrong with that? Misa had a nice body, and furthermore was attached to him either way.

Sleeping with her shouldn't be a problem really, Misa was easy. Not easy as in promiscuous, but extremely easy to manipulate emotionally, which was the only reason Light let her live. Besides his obvious revulsion towards her personality, the reason Light had not had sex with Misa was that she herself wanted it so badly. Up until now, Light had drawn more satisfaction from denying her than he likely would from sexual gratification. Well, even God gets horny.

The part Light was not looking forward to the most was the possibility of having to profess some cheap counterfeit feelings. Bleh, there was that word again. _Women need so much Goddamn reassurance before doing anything _thought Light _Well, the bitch isn't getting it._

With these comforting thoughts circulating about within his head, Light sat down to wait. Misa would soon arrive.

* * *

"I'm home Light!!" Misa called cheerfully, as if Light couldn't hear the door open, as if he wasn't sitting right there, as if he cared at all.

Like every time he saw her, regardless of how long either of them had been gone, she veritably skipped over to where he was now standing and flung her arms about him.

"Oh, Light, the funniest thing happened today at the photo shoot, you'll never bel-" Light covered her mouth with a kiss, he couldn't stand it when she babbled. Misa's eyes widened and she momentarily stiffened, probably because she was usually the one to initiate these sorts of things. She loosened, thinking Light was finally trying to show her affection.

Light was also the one to break the kiss, before leaning to her ear and whispering "I want you Misa."

Misa drew back to look into Light's eyes. She searched them for sincerity; and as always she found it. Misa knew Light was always sincere with her.

In her eyes, Light found a bit of confusion, but this was nothing new, and only drove him to be more forceful. He began to slide his hands up the sides of her body from her waist.

"I want you too, I have for a long time… I love you, Light."

Light felt Misa's heartbeat as his hands moved across her chest. Wanting to feel more, his hands continued their journey up to Misa's throat. The feeling of her gulp against his palms was difficult to bear; delightful as it was. He was already becoming aroused. Misa's re-confession of love moments before was plenty of consent for Light. In fact it was all he could stomach really.

Using his left hand on the side of her neck to lead her, he moved them toward the bedroom to his right. Upon their arrival he used the same hand in the same position to push the girl sideways onto the bed. It had been Misa, of course, who insisted that they share a bed, likely with the hopes that it would lead to what they were doing now. Light's inner self vomited to think that right now Misa could be thinking she had succeeded.

He scowled down at her, but the look of mingled bewilderment and apprehension on her face quickly brightened his mood.

Light knelt on the bed, straddling Misa'a legs as she sat up to kiss him. He ignored the gesture and proceeded to take her shirt off by simply pulling the front apart: God doesn't have time for properly unclasping buttons. Misa began to undo the buttons on Light's shirt, but he was tired of her touching him, so he roughly shoved her back down instead. Her skirt and underwear were both easy to yank off. Light decided not to mess with her stockings or bra; they hid nothing God really cared about.

Light had to stand up to remove his own clothing. Again Misa sat up, and again Light drove her to the bed.

"Ow, how often will you push me over?" Misa halfheartedly objected.

"How often will I need to push you?" Light replied.

Misa was silent. Light knew he had her cowed, and he indulged in the greatest delight over that.

Light positioned himself above Misa, seemed to realize something, sat up, and flipped Misa onto her stomach. He didn't want to look at her face. _On second thought…_ Changing his mind, he jerked her onto her back again to face him, forcing her legs apart near-simultaneously.

"L-Light… say you love me?" Misa said in a small voice, staring up at the only person she really considered important in her life. The person for whom she had traded half of her life simply to meet. The person who, from the moment she found him, had rejected her in so many ways and used her for his own purposes. This was the person that she had stood by - no, shaped her life around - for the past few years, for no positive return besides him putting up with her. Still, the person she looked up at was someone she would do anything for, give anything to. She had been wanting to give this particular moment to him since the day she saw him at his front door. All she asked of him was one simply stated assurance.

Her God looked her in the eye and replied: "No".

Misa let out an inarticulate cry of discomfort as Light forced himself inside of her. She was too shocked to struggle, and even if she could have, it would do her no good at this point. Light could tell Misa was finally starting to realize that he was not the wonderful boyfriend she always made him out to be.

_ A pity I suppose, nonobservance was always her best talent._

"Can you be a bit more gentle?"

Light laughed softly. He should have known. Even if she knew the truth, she would never admit it. The chances of her leaving, even after this, were extremely low. What's a bit of half-rape when staying ignorant is such bliss?

"I mean it, Light…"

The assault continued.

"Please,"

Light did not even try to "be a bit more gentle", in fact, the more she begged, the more absorbed he became in the pleasure of defiling her.

Eventually Misa quieted, biting her lip and no longer trying to fight the tears rolling from her eyes and onto the pillow. She was in physical pain, but the smirk on Light's face was the thing that hurt her the most.

The more control he gained over her, the more self-control he lost, and was now thrusting at a very harsh and rapid pace.

Light was enjoying himself immensely, but all things, sweet and sadistic, must come to an end. He looked at Misa's anguish-filled face, and could hold out no longer. His body tensed as he felt release, ejaculating into her with a slight moan.

A beaten Misa whimpered as he withdrew. Light planted a chaste kiss on her forehead, mostly to remind her of the betrayal he had just committed. Her eyes ventured up to his, looking for any small scrap of reassurance, but Light had especially planned not to give her that. This time, all she saw in his eyes was "Thanks for the fuck."

Light slipped back into his clothing and left the bedroom, leaving Misa lying cold and broken on the bed she had insisted they share. She would still be there for him; he was all she had. It fit too well. God had used her yet again, and by tomorrow she would be back to worshipping him.

* * *

Note from teh Author: I never expected my first fanfic to be so.... _this. _I would love thoughts/opinions/suggestions/whatever. Don't go easy on me just cause it's my first time. -wink-

Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
